


fall in love for life

by empyyrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Lovesickness, Negan who??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyyrean/pseuds/empyyrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick reflects on his relationship with Michonne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall in love for life

Rick realizes he’s in love with Michonne after the prison falls. Of course it would take a disastrous event such as losing almost all of his family and his home for him to realize it. Richard Grimes wasn’t exactly a connoisseur of romance. But when he looks through the peep hole of their safe house and sees her standing there, a weight is lifted off of his chest. Seeing her on that porch and seeing that she found her way back to them despite the odds, despite everything telling Rick he’d never see her again, tells him that they’ll make it. After Carl opens the door and sees her, his face lighting up with a smile rick was sure he’d never see again, he’s positive and so sure in his feelings for her that he’s surprised he hadn’t realized it sooner. She smiles at him after hugging Carl and checking him over, something that makes his heart grow fonder. She gives him a tender hug, mindful of his injuries and he basks in it, wrapping his arms around her. It’s a long hug, but neither she nor Carl point it out. Following his realization, there’s no stopping this warm feeling in his chest. He’s positive he’ll never love her more than in this moment.

* * *

 He’s wrong.

After the claimers and reuniting with Daryl, Rick expects her to look at him differently. Lori would have. Even Carl does. Michonne doesn’t. She looks him right in the eye and doesn’t even look a bit terrified. He doesn’t understand. What he did was gruesome and if he hadn’t been so sure that he would lose his family if he didn’t do it, he’d be horrified too. Michonne takes Carl with her and when he turns around to check on them, something he does like it’s nothing now, he sees them hugging. All he can do is look, overcome with adoration for Michonne. He knows she’s aware of how much Carl needs her, he told her that himself, but to see her treat him with such care and kindness, especially at a time where Rick is unable to, reminds him that he loves this woman fiercely. Because even if he doesn’t understand; she does. He’s so sure that he’ll never love her more in this moment.

* * *

 He’s wrong again. The church is a temporary sanctuary, they all know that. It’s going to have to come down at some point. everything does, but for now Rick is willing to protect it with everything he has. So when Bob comes back, missing a leg that’s been _eaten,_  and warns them that the people from Terminus are back, he does what he does best. And after, when he’s covered in blood _again,_ he expects to feel some type of shame at what he’s done. Instead he looks at Michonne, who stares right back at him and feels pride. Not at what he’s done, but at what his actions mean for them. Michonne stares at him, but its not uncomfortable. Then she gives him a small smile, the smallest one that makes Rick’s stomach swoop like he’s falling, and hands him a piece of cloth. It’s stained with red and Rick realizes it’s the one she used on herself and that comforts him. As horrible as the thought may be, he’s glad that they’re both covered in blood, that they both did what they had to to protect _their_ family. He’s glad they’re equal, that they’re partners. And as he takes the rag from her, his hands briefly brushing her’s, he loves her more than before. He’s convinced that nothing could top this moment.

* * *

 Rick’s learning to stop underestimating the amount of love he could have for Michonne. It’s not just life or death situations that make him reflect on his love for her. It’s small things, like the look on her face after she sees him after he’s shaved and Jessie’s cut his hair. The smile she gives him is enough to make his heart pound. It’s wide and bright, warming him all over as he looks back at her. He’s seen her smile before but it’s different when she smiles directly at him, _because_ of him. It’s like staring into the sun and Rick is forced to look away, responding to her comment with a quiet mumble of agreement. Rick admits to himself that the universe is both wildly unfair and ridiculously generous to have made someone like Michonne. Someone so beautiful with an amazing heart to go with it. He knows this won’t be the last time he thinks so.

* * *

 It’s not. Of course it’s not. The thing about Michonne is that she is so _perfect_. Everyone has their flaws, but Rick is sure Michonne is the closest thing to perfect there is. Rick is so in love with her that he’d do anything she’d ask. He tells her so in fewer words. He tells her that if anyone would be able to stop him then it would be her and he didn’t want that. Because they _need A_ lexandria, Carl, Judith, Glenn and the others need it, and if Rick has to take it, he will. 

The thing about love is it makes everything so much worse when you’ve done something wrong. When Michonne tells him that she’s with him, no matter what, he swallows guilt. _Of course_ Michonne’s with him. They’re a team. His whole family is, but he and Michonne are separate: a duo. He should have known that she would support him, because that’s how she is. She doesn’t blindly follow him, more than willing to call him out when hes being an idiot, but she’s pragmatic in the face of his cynicism. She knows what has to be done and won’t begrudge him for doing it. He swears he’s two seconds away from confessing his love for her in that room. Instead he hands her the gun, a sure sign of trust. She gives it back to him, which doesn’t surprise him. Neither does the surge of affection he feels for her, the one that threatens to swallow him whole. He doesn’t doubt that she’ll do something else that will make him take a step back and marvel about how he’s so lucky to have met her, a beacon of hope and happiness in the Hell they’re living in.

* * *

 She does and God, does he step back and marvel. Sitting beside Carl is worse the second time. There’s nothing that could ever prepare him for seeing Carl like that and it’s as if he’s twelve again, laying in the bed on Hershel’s farm. Michonne pulls up a chair beside him and leans her shoulder against his and he lets out a shuddery sigh. He feels her place her hand on top of his free one and squeeze. “It’s going to be okay,” she tells him.

Looking away from Carl, a tough task to accomplish, he gazes at her. Her dark brown eyes stare back at him, strong and steady. Behind that, he sees that despite her words, she’s scared. Rick opens his mouth, trying to find words. He looks at her and cannot describe what he feels. His throat feels dry as he tries to express his gratitude. Because despite their fear, he knows that Carl will be alright. He’ll get through this, _because_ of Michonne. “Thank you,” he finally croaks out, squeezing her hand.

Michonne’s eyes widen in surprise, before looking at him softly. “Oh, Rick. You know you don’t have to thank me.”

He nods softly. He knows he doesn’t, but he feels like he should. “I know, I just feel like it needs to be said, so thank you.”

She smiles at him, looks at Carl and then back at him. “I did it for me as much as I did it for you.”

Rick is convinced that Michonne is a gift from heaven. That God saw all the shit going on in the world and decided to gift Michonne to him, to Carl, and to the others. And Rick couldn’t see it in the beginning, not for a while and looking at her now, he can’t believe he’s ever hurt her before. He thinks back to the way he treated her when she first came to prison and he’s eternally grateful that she didn’t leave as soon as she was healed, that something kept her there. Because now Michonne means so much to him. Rick’s only really loved one other person in his life before and looking at Michonne, his relationship with Lori seemed to pale in comparison. He would always love her, as the mother of his children and his wife, but Michonne made him feel like he could do absolutely anything. And while he fought, trying to achieve his ridiculous anything, he could be sure that she would be standing right beside him, katana in hand, looking like an avenging angel. He’s drowning in his love for Michonne, It’s no surprise that he slips. “I love you,” he says without meaning to.

But it’s out there and when Michonne looks at him with even more surprise than before, he steels himself and stands by his statement. Because he does love her and even if she doesn’t feel the same way, it wouldn’t change his feelings. “Rick,” she says, so softly he almost misses it. 

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same. I’m just tellin’ you, because you should hear it.”

She really looks at him this time, watching him for a few minutes. “You have the worst timing known to man,” she huffs, shaking her head.

He says nothing and waits for her to continue. She looks at him for a few more seconds before opening her mouth. “Rick-”

She’s interrupted by a groan and the two of them snap their heads towards Carl. Carl’s good eye blinks open slowly and Rick’s never been so relieved to see Carl look at him. “I’ll go get Denise,” Michonne tells him, slipping out of her seat before he can even think of what to do. 

She squeezes his hand before she leaves and Rick knows they’ll be fine.

* * *

 They are fine. Carl adjusts to his injury well and life goes on. They rebuild Alexandria, stronger than before. He and Michonne don’t really _talk_ about what Rick said. There’s too much to do and he can’t really sit down with her and talk about _feelings_. He knows she sees it now; how much he loves her. He can tell by the way her smile gets more sheepish and how she looks away with a blush mostly hidden by her dark skin, bar the tip of her ears, which give her away 90% of the time. He hopes she sees it when he hands her the mints on the couch that night. He hopes that he won’t have to repeat his embarrassing confession and that she’ll just _get_ it. And Michonne, perfect, beautiful and  _heavenly_ , as she is, does. He grips her hand in his and she returns the gesture. He feels dizzy, like he’s been drinking liquor, but it’s just her and that beautiful, wide smile she gives him. He leans in to kiss her and as their lips press together, he finally thinks _this_ is the moment where his love for her has reached its peak. His affection for her can be conveyed in the way he cradles her face in his hands while kissing her until they’re both breathless. Here, Rick can show her how much she means to him and how priceless she is and there’s no moment that can top this.

* * *

 Rick resigns himself to being love struck by Michonne every time he sees her. She’s standing in the kitchen in one of his night shirts and a pair of boxer shorts, that he’s positive are his. She looks beautiful, bathed in sunlight that makes her brown skin practically glow, her dreads framing her face perfectly. She looks otherworldly, ethereal in that moment, a mug raised to lips curved into a small content smile as she gazes at something out the window. He feels as if he’s a mere mortal, blessed with a glimpse of something divine. He stands there for God knows how long, just admiring her, before Carl comes down the stairs and clears his throat. “God, Dad, you’re already together. You know you don’t have to sit there pining, right?” Carl teases, before brushing past him.

Rick huffs, waiting for the warmth in his cheeks to go away, and walks into the kitchen. Michonne turns and smiles at him and Carl and Rick smiles back instinctively. Carl snorts into the cup hes taken from the cabinet. “Get a grip, Dad,” he mumbles, patting his shoulder. 

Rick glares at him, ignoring his smug chuckles. He looks back at Michonne who raises an eyebrow at him. He avoids her unspoken question by giving her a kiss on the lips, smirking at the disgusted noise Carl makes. Her breath tastes like mint which is no surprise there, and whatever she was drinking, something fruity but distinctly warm. Michonne laughs into the kiss, one of his favorite things, and he brings his hands up to take her face in his hands. She’s warm, her skin soft and he caresses her cheek with his thumb. She places her own hands on top of his as they pull away and he looks into her eyes, elated by the joy he finds there. “Well good morning to you,” she greets, still smiling.

“Good mornin’.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about richonne on my tumblr:  
> http://michonnen.tumblr.com/


End file.
